Encuentros descalzos
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Cada vez que Theodore se encuentra con Luna Lovegood esta va descalza. Regalo para Aurora Reid Friki.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentros descalzos<strong>

_Por Daenerys Black._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para:<strong> Aurora Reid Friki._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! No podía no hacerte un regalo, Aur. Te quiero decir que eres una persona magnífica y me alegra que seas mi madre ficticia en la familia Friki. Te quiero mucho, Aur. Recuerdo que te dije que si la musa volvía de la Tierra Media te haría un regalo. Qué crees, ¡volvió! XD_

_P.D: Sé que te gusta mucho Harry/Luna. Lo intenté varias veces pero nada medianamente decente salía con esa pareja._

* * *

><p>A Theodore Nott siempre le había intrigado la chica Lovegood.<p>

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se reían de ella por sus extravagancias, por creer en criaturas inexistentes, por tener aretes de rábano y collar de corcho, por llevar la varita en la oreja y un sinfín de cosas más. La llamaban Lunática a sus espaldas y aunque ella lo sabía no parecía molestarle. A Theodore nunca le gustó que la llamen así o que se rían de ella. Por ser diferente al resto de los estudiantes no les daba el derecho de molestarla y reírse cruelmente de tus extravagancias.

Aunque no puede negar que más de alguna vez se rio por alguna de sus actitudes. No burlándose de ella, se reía porque le hacía gracia lo que ella hacía.

Un día Theodore estaba paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando se la encontró observando a la nada descalza. Ya estaba anocheciendo y corría una ventisca que mecía las hojas de los árboles con fiereza. Theodore le había preguntado por qué estaba sin zapatos y ella le respondió que los _nargles_ le arrebataron su calzado además de los calcetines mientras dormía una siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol. Él pensó que había sido una broma pesada de algún niño de tercer año.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro? —le había preguntado Theo para ser cortés—. Puedes pisar algo filudo y te dañarás los pies.

Luna Lovegood lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises y asintió.

—Te puedo prestar mis zapatos por mientras, si quieres —ofreció Theo. A él no le importaba andar sin zapatos por el castillo de antaño. Total, seguía teniendo calcetines.

—Eres muy amable, Theodore Nott, pero no. Gracias de todos modos.

Theo asintió, un poco molesto porque rechazó su oferta caballerosa. Mientras caminaban hacia el interior del castillo, Luna le hablaba sobre los _nargles_ esos y cómo tenía que cuidarse de ellos.

—Son muy traviesos —dijo muy series—. Les gusta molestar a la gente.

Él no dijo nada y se mantuvieron callados por lo que quedaba del camino. Al llegar a la Torre de Ravenclaw, Theo se despidió de Luna.

—Bueno, nos vemos, Lovegood —Luna murmuró unas gracias y él se retiró. Antes de que la chica rubia desapareciera de su campo visual, le gritó—. ¡La próxima vez cuida tus zapatos! ¡Y cuídate de esos bichos que dices tú!

Atisbó como Luna sonreía tímidamente. «Una hermosa sonrisa en un hermoso rostro».

Esa no fue la única vez que tuvo un extraño encuentro con Luna Lovegood. Venía de cenar del Gran Comedor cuando se la había encontrado vagando sola por los pasillos con unos extraños lentes cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Al principio pensó en hacer vista gorda y actuar como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí, pero después decidió que sería más educado hablarle.

—Hola, Lovegood —saludó despreocupado.

—Theodore —respondió ella. El Slytherin iba a seguir de largo hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención.

—Eh, ¿de nuevo sin zapatos? —Luna miró sus pies descalzos y un ligero sonrojó adornó su rostro— ¿Los _nargles_, tal vez?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Recuerdas su nombre?

—Sí, por qué no —Theo frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a qué se refería Luna. Carraspeó y preguntó—. ¿Qué criatura fue esta vez?

—No —dijo ella—, no fue ninguna criatura —Theo enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta—. Prefiero estar descalza cuando busco por _torposolos._

—_Torposolos_, claro. La próxima vez que te vea, traeré un par de zapatos extra.

Se arrepintió apenas produjo esas palabras. Daba a entender que _quería_ ver otra vez a Lovegood. Se aclaró la garganta por segunda vez y dijo:

—Bueno, Luna, me despido. Ten suerte en tu búsqueda de… esas cosas.

Un extraño ruido detuvo su andar. Habría pensado que fue un animal, de no ser por el notable sonrojo que Luna tenía.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó— ¿Tienes hambre?

Luna bajó la cabeza avergonzada. A Theodore nunca nada le había resultado tan tierno como aquello.

—Sí. No fui al Gran Comedor porque buscaba _torposolos._ Sabes que ellos entran a tu cabeza y confunde tu cerebro —Luna adoptó el tono y expresión que siempre usaba cuando hablaba de sus criaturas mágicas—. Son invisibles y por eso uso estos lentes —indicó los lentes de diseño extravagante que aun portaba— para poder verlos. Ahora mismo tú no tienes muchos, uno o dos a lo más.

—Qué alivio.

—Sí, no confundirán tu cerebro tan pocos. Estás a salvo.

—Eso no importa en este momento porque hay una señorita descalza que debe alimentarse —Theo le tendió una mano a Luna, indicándole que lo acompañara—. Vamos, te llevaré a las cocinas a que los elfos te den algo de comer.

En el rostro de Luna bailaba una genuina sonrisa. Era cálida y agradecida. «Merlín —pensó—, adoro esa sonrisa».

Desde ese momento, Theodore porta un par extra de calcetines con él.


End file.
